


Один из миллиарда

by Badalle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coercion, Drama, M/M, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badalle/pseuds/Badalle
Summary: Тому, кто родился рабом, жизнь редко сдаёт хорошие карты.Что чувствует и как живёт человек, не имеющий права распоряжаться самим собой.
Relationships: Sith/Slave
Kudos: 2





	Один из миллиарда

**Author's Note:**

> * я не использую персонажей и события ни одного из канонов;  
> * в мироустройстве опираюсь на РВ (Легенды) и своё воображение;  
> * эпоха, в которую живут мои герои, напоминает SWTOR: в Республике мир уже N десятилетий, как вдруг из небытия возвращаются ситхи и развязывают долгую войну, протекающую то в «горячей», то в «холодной» фазе.
> 
> Шапка фика изменится, если я напишу продолжение. А я, весьма вероятно, рано или поздно его напишу, потому что неплохо представляю дальнейшую судьбу Мэди.
> 
> Все мои истории: опубликованные, ещё недописанные и существующие только в виде идей – связаны между собой. Если вам понравились герои, пожалуйста, поддержите меня отзывами.
> 
> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9818213

Корабль затрясло. Должно быть, вошли в атмосферу. Мэди не доводилось прежде совершать межпланетных перелётов, так что о причинах прошивавших корабль вибраций он мог только гадать. Даже если предположить невероятное: на бронированный, вооружённый, принадлежащий людям великого лорда челнок напал какой-то сумасшедший – Мэди бы всё равно никто не сказал. Приходилось терпеть, стиснув зубы, и стараться дрожать хотя бы не так сильно, как переборки вокруг.

Если корабль вошёл в атмосферу – близится конец путешествия. Не исключено, что первого и последнего в несправедливо короткой жизни. Мэди гнал эту мысль прочь, но она всё возвращалась, как ферро-слизень ***** к недоеденному проводу. С тех пор, как за ним пришли, почти сутки назад – Мэди в очередной раз опустил взгляд на хронометр в новеньком, непривычно тугом браслете – он безропотно выполнял всё, что от него требовали. Попросить двух деловито выглядевших солдат позволить попрощаться с родными не посмел. И уже отчаянно, так что выть хотелось, скучал. За возможность обнять мать, отца, сестрёнку Мэди отдал бы что угодно. Впрочем, ничего кроме неудобного браслета у него не было.

Предыдущий, типовой, с логотипом фабрики, он получил на пятнадцатилетие, и за три года крепления ослабли, а мягкая подкладка растянулась – приходилось останавливаться во время работы, поправлять. Отец даже предлагал разделить сверхурочные за замену… Что ж, теперь на запястье словно капкан сомкнулся. Теоретически, пластичный материал внутренней части не должен был причинять рабу дискомфорт, но у Мэди кожу под красивым, дорогим на вид браслетом будто огнём жгло.

И ещё сильнее – невыплаканными слезами – жгло глаза. «Ты взрослый, – напомнил себе снова, – тебя уже давно могли перевести на другую фабрику».

Но если б так, сидеть бы ему сейчас вместе с такими же переназначенными на скамье где-нибудь в брюхе вздувшейся от натуги старой баржи. Не в одиночестве в мелкой каютке похожего на некрупную, но определённо хищную, птицу челнока. И не было бы того изнуряюще длительного внеочередного медосмотра под надзором сменяющих друг друга солдат. Где-то далеко-далеко (а теперь уже, наверное, совсем близко) влиятельный ситх – о котором Мэди ничего не знал, но который каким-то образом узнал о существовании Мэди – захотел себе _личного_ раба.

Даже думать об этом было странно. Мэди в общих чертах представлял, как запрограммированные алгоритмы подбирают рабам сначала профиль обучения, а потом и конкретный участок работы. Но как из, должно быть, тысяч, а то и десятков тысяч, вариантов человек, который мог получить что угодно, выбрал Мэди? А может и вовсе выбирал не сам – перепоручил какому-нибудь помощнику. Если так, он наверняка разозлится. И каковы шансы простого раба пережить гнев великого лорда?

Мэди застонал, уткнувшись носом в колени. Мысли бродили по кругу. Сутки, ещё какие-то сутки назад всё у него было хорошо. Мать, провожая на смену, поцеловала в щёку, потрепала по отросшим волосам, отец, только со смены вернувшийся, похлопал по плечу, сестра – выбежала из дома следом, в учебный центр ей было с Мэди по пути, и он даже пожурил её за незастёгнутую до конца куртку, а потом отдал свою, припасённую с завтрака, половинку муджа. Фрукты родители делили поровну, но у сладкоежки Кадин, когда её угощали, глаза светились такой неподдельной радостью… он может больше никогда этого не увидеть. А родители? Что станет с ними, когда они узнают, уже узнали, что у них теперь только один ребёнок? Отец ещё не стар, но Мэди не раз замечал, как тот украдкой прижимает к левой стороне груди руку. У матери из-за её технических талантов смен чуть не в полтора раза больше, и она всегда выглядит усталой… нет, представлять реакцию родных даже страшнее, чем собственную незавидную участь.

Послышалось шипение, и Мэди распахнул глаза. В полутьме тут же поплыли цветные пятна, но главного они скрыть не могли – в конце коридора из-за приоткрытой двери пробивалось желтовато-зелёное сияние (очевидно, от приборных панелей) и какие-то сполохи. Затем голос, женский, не искажённый динамиками, вопросил:

– Эй, парень, поглядеть хочешь?

Мэди торопливо, пока не передумали, протиснулся. Первым, что увидел, оказалась, собственно, капитан: неожиданно молодая для столь высокого звания – от силы лет тридцать пять – с обритой головой, выразительным шрамом на правой щеке и колючими опасными глазами. Мэди бы от такой держался подальше, даже если б встретил без формы.

Потом капитан отступила на шаг назад, и измученный разум наконец осознал разверзшуюся перед ним бездну. За обзорным окном кабины кипела зеленоватая от грозовых разрядов мгла. Тучи пенились, липли к транспаристилу. Затем, словно занавес, поползли вверх, обнажая тёмную бугристую поверхность планеты. Вдали блеснуло – раз, другой. Молнии там били часто, как будто в воткнутую среди камней металлическую щепку. Несколько десятков безмолвных секунд – и камни стали скалами, а щепка – иглой. Ещё минута – и Мэди внутренне ахнул. Ничего подобного приближавшейся исполинской, корнями вгрызшейся в крутые горные пики, башне он и вообразить не мог. Планетарные пушки, размеры которых пол жизни проведший в заводских цехах Мэди представлял неплохо, казались крошечными на своих насестах.

– Впечатляет? – голос капитана прозвучал довольно, словно она лично приложила руку к строительству махины.

Мэди, борясь со сдавившим горло спазмом, кивнул.

– Здесь же целый город, – прошептал, но сам себя не услышал. Зато услышала капитан, хмыкнула.

– Город? Пожа-а-а-алуй, – она с видимым удовольствием потянулась, небрежно на излёте движения подхватив с магнитного держателя шлем. Почесала свободной рукой нос, не сводя неприятного взгляда с Мэди, усмехнулась, уточнила, – только маленький и скучный: даже кантины нет – одна столовка. И борделей нет, и тви’лекских мальчиков. Нелюди – неподходящее развлечение для элиты, как считаешь?

Мэди опустил глаза. Кто, по её мнению, подходящее развлечение, уточнять не требовалось. Капитан, впрочем, ответа не ждала – надела шлем и вышла. Мэди посмотрел на пастью раскрывающиеся створки ангара, на затянутый в пластоид затылок пилота… побрёл на прежнее место, растягивая короткий коридор понурыми шагами, сел на ещё хранящую тепло полку. Чувствовал себя осуждённым, ожидающим приговора.

Новая жизнь встретила холодом, судя по грозовой свежести – проникшим в ангар вместе с кораблём. По трапу спустились втроём, но дальше конвой не пошёл – капитан указала на ожидавшего у высоких бронированных дверей дроида. Тот развернул навстречу прибывшим «голову», мигнул длинной полосой фоторецептора, а стоило Мэди приблизиться – велел следовать за собой безжизненно-машинным голосом. 

А у самого выхода – сердце словно удар пропустило – бросились в глаза те, кого сначала не заметил – две закутанные в сумрачно-тёмные одеяния фигуры. Мэди сразу осознал, кто они, и от этой обыденности – самые могущественные существа в Галактике наблюдают за разгрузкой контейнеров – захватило дух. А ведь впереди встреча с _тем самым_ лордом, одним из великих, что управляют даже другими ситхами. Не к нему ли ведёт дроид?

Мэди бросил на провожатого взгляд: один, второй. Бесстрастно, как ему и полагается, дроид плыл на своих репульсорах впереди, похожий на гуманоида с отсечёнными ногами, угловатым скелетом манипуляторов вместо рук и начисто лишённой лица головой. Вопросы вертелись у Мэди на языке, но как задать их такому спутнику? Коридоры, одинаково серые, отличающиеся только буквенно-цифровыми кодами на дверях и развилках, всё тянулись. Некоторые проходы охраняли боевые дроиды, а один раз Мэди, низко склонив голову, прошёл мимо стражей в чёрных плащах; дважды воспользовались турболифтами, дважды Мэди открывал рот, но каждый раз давящая тишина побеждала. Наконец машинный голос произнёс:

– Я Эй. Эс. Ди. Десять. Сопровождаю. Тебя. К лорду. Зайралу. Завтра. Ознакомься. С инструкцией.

Браслет коротко щёлкнул – дроид прислал файл и напоминание. Мэди проверил время – выходило, что в его распоряжении остались неполные сутки.

У очередной, не отличающейся от прочих, двери провожатый остановился. Мэди коснулся сенсорной панели кончиками пальцев, уже примерно представляя, что увидит – и не ошибся. Стандартный жилой модуль.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал в спину удаляющемуся дроиду, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Пустота и тишина давили, навалившись со всех сторон. Он поспешил закрыть дверь.

Модуль выглядел стерильным: ни пылинки, ни следа от прежнего обитателя. В шкафу оказалась по-фабричному сложенная одежда. Мэди опасливо расправил ближайший свёрток, но ничего необычного не обнаружил – штаны как штаны, в таких вполне можно было бы на смену пойти, разве что ткань непривычно мягкая. Зато вместо ботинок нашлась только странная тонкая обувь, на вид абсолютно домашняя. Впрочем, здесь, вероятно, и не полагалось покидать здание – поверхность планеты вокруг цитадели показалась Мэди безжизненной.

Следом за шкафом осмотрел освежитель. Неожиданно просторный, с привлекающими внимание идеально ровными – сразу понятно, что работа дроида – рядами баночек и бутылочек на длинной полке. Снял наугад одну – шампунь. Потянулся, взял другую, резко отличающуюся от товарок яркой смутно знакомой маркировкой – бесцветная мазь с резким, как будто тоже знакомым, запахом. Постоял, напряжённо вдыхая. Потом понял – вернул находку на место как мог аккуратно трясущимися руками. Кольто. То, что подобное сокровище оказалось в распоряжении раба, не проясняло ничего и, в то же время, проясняло слишком многое. Очень скоро Мэди понадобится самое лучшее исцеляющее средство в Галактике.

Он вышел из освежителя, прикрыл дверь, рухнул на стул перед скромным терминалом, пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Новый хозяин сможет его бить и насиловать сколь угодно жестоко. Мэди будет мазаться кольто, а затем всё повториться снова, и снова, и снова. «Вот почему рабы ценят добрых хозяев, – пришла горькая мысль, – потому что каждый знает: всегда есть шанс встретить чудовище». Как видно, даже среди великих лордов.

Обратно в освежитель Мэди добежал, упал на колени, выкашливая горечь среди сухих спазмов. Напился воды из сложенных ладоней. Посидел на полу, прислонившись к прохладной стене. Не чуя души, поднялся, побрёл к терминалу. Связи ожидаемо не оказалось, да и откуда бы на очевидно негражданском объекте. Открыл присланную дроидом инструкцию.

Первый и самый большой раздел – общий протокол для всех рабов на планете – изучил бестрепетно, второй – касающийся лично его, Мэди, обязанностей – закончил читать с горящим лицом. Ничего, кроме «ежедневного поддержания чистоты тела», от него не требовали. Ничего, кроме перечня из двух десятков пунктов: от безобидного мытья «волос и кожи головы составами №3 и №5» до невозможной обработки «анального сфинктера не менее чем четырьмя дозами интимного геля (№16) в течение не менее 20 минут с использованием пальцев или расширяющего плага». Мэди придётся стараться, чтобы насиловать его было _удобно._

Он выключил экран, не раздеваясь лёг на жёсткую койку. Покрутил регулятор освещения, оставляя едва теплящееся мерцание под потолком. Зажмурился, и по лицу тот час потекло горячее – словно в темноте потерялась доселе сдерживавшая слёзы преграда. Когда-то давно преподаватели в учебном центре каждый день побуждали воспитанников повторять одну и ту же – самую главную – максиму: рабу ничего не принадлежит. Но ни в семь, ни в восемь, ни в десять лет – никогда до нынешней бесконечной ночи – Мэди не осознавал всего ужасного, вложенного в простые слова, смысла. Боялся, конечно, что в пятнадцать заберут от родителей, но те успокаивали, убеждали, что директор Мэдинг – золотой человек – всегда боролся, чтобы семьи не разлучали; отстоял их семью один раз и, если понадобится, сможет отстоять второй. Не смог. Потому что против воли лорда директор Мэдинг – всё равно что букашка против звёздного крейсера. И оказалось, что отнять у Мэди можно не только родных, но и само его тело. Даже наедине с собой он обязан теперь подвергаться насилию.

Плач перешёл в стон, слёзы иссякли. Глаза пылали, и Мэди закрыл их, прижав горячую ладонь сверху. А когда открыл снова, до встречи с Лордом осталось всего шесть часов. Лихорадочно промотав чудовищную инструкцию назад, выяснил, что уже заканчивается время обеда. Подхватился как был: в двухсуточной одежде, только обувь надел местную. Несмотря ни на что, есть хотелось зверски.

В полупустой столовой на раздаче оказались не дроиды – рабы. Посмотрели на Мэди с подозрением, но, просканировав браслет, еды дали, и неплохой: обогащённый витаминами суп, овощное рагу с синтезированным мясом, горячий сладковатый напиток. За длинным столом Мэди устроился ото всех поодаль, но доесть не успел, как скорбное уединение нарушил улыбающийся парень лет двадцати – двадцати пяти: сел напротив, поставил поднос с недоеденным рагу, безапелляционно констатировал:

– Ты – новый мальчик Лорда.

– Как ты узнал? – Мэди понизил голос, чувствуя как потеплели щёки.

– Хм, – парень задумался или, вернее, карикатурно изобразил задумчивость, – ты очень похож на старого мальчика Лорда.

Значит, всё не случайно. Мэди обхватил руками голову. Значит, все всё про него понимают, потому и разглядывают с болезненным любопытством. Он словно наяву почувствовал прошлые, настоящие, будущие взгляды, будто десятки и сотни игл впивающиеся в кожу – по спине поползли противные мурашки. Он даже не сразу заметил, что настойчивый сосед продолжает говорить что-то.

– … зовут Расти. И, предупреждаю, никаких шуточек над именем!

– Мэди. Так что с ним случилось? – спросил, судя по озадаченному лицу собеседника, невпопад. Пришлось уточнить, – со старым мальчиком Лорда?

– Ну, знаешь, – Расти фыркнул, – Лорд перед рабами не отчитывается. Перевели куда-то.

– А вообще ты Лорда видел? – попытался зайти с другой стороны, но лицо у нового знакомого сделалось такое, что сразу стало понятно – и рад бы помочь, да нечем.

– Нет, – подтвердил Расти его выводы, – и никто из тех, кого я знаю. Кроме твоего предшественника, но он не распространялся. Впрочем, я здесь не так уж давно.

– Ясно, – Мэди вздохнул. Лорда он в любом случае увидит, а о судьбе прошлого мальчика, возможно, лучше и не знать. Посмотрел на огорчённого Расти, – прости, сегодня я плохой собеседник. Чем ты занимаешься?

– О, – тот тут же просиял, – у нас с парнями техническая бригада, перебрасывают между объектами. Каждый год что-нибудь новенькое. Правда подробности разглашать запрещено, стангова инструкция…

От слова «инструкция» Мэди ощутил дурноту. Доедать резко расхотелось, живот скрутило. Он ещё минут пять послушал Расти – у того, очевидно, был талант трепаться ни о чём – а потом, неуклюже извинившись и покивав неожиданно серьёзно прозвучавшим пожеланиям удачи, поплёлся к себе.

За неполный час его отсутствия дроид-уборщик успел привести модуль в первозданное состояние. Мэди почувствовал горькое сожаление, не найдя на прежнем месте тяжёлые старые, помнящие дом, ботинки, однако расстроился рано – блудная обувка, очищенная чуть не до заводского блеска, обнаружилась в шкафу. По крайней мере воспоминания у него пока отнимать не собирались.

В освежителе Мэди оглядел своё отражение с недоумением: тощий, бледный, в детстве за белёсые ресницы дразнили снежинкой – не урод, конечно, но что тут привлекательного? Тот же весельчак Расти выглядел куда лучше… Впрочем, вряд ли он так веселился бы на месте Мэди. У отражения мелко задрожали губы – он закусил нижнюю, принялся раздеваться. Мелькнула мысль о камерах, но едва ли их наличие могло сделать ситуацию хуже. Хуже некуда.

Хуже – стало, когда, дважды вымывшись и завернувшись в полотенце, он остался «один на один» с автоматической клизмой и пресловутой банкой номер шестнадцать. И ещё – когда сидел, сжавшись в комок, на койке в ожидании дроида. Щелчок комлинка в тишине прозвучал как выстрел.

На негнущихся ногах Мэди подошёл к двери, холодными дрожащими пальцами пригладил волосы, из последних сил вдавил кнопку разблокировки. Яркий свет ослепил привыкшие к сумраку глаза, пришлось несколько раз сморгнуть, рукавом утерев выступившие слёзы. Дроид ждал – Мэди кивнул ему, горло стиснуло спазмом так, что произнести что-либо казалось невозможным. Дверь прошелестела за спиной – пути к спасению не было.

Вновь потянулись серые коридоры, они раскачивались вокруг Мэди, а он плыл, не чувствуя ног – словно сам превратился в металлическую бездушную болванку на репульсорах. Дошли до турболифта, пара шагов внутрь – и тело вознеслось вверх так стремительно, что душа оказалась где-то в желудке. А затем створки распахнулись, выплюнув Мэди в мир, отличающийся от всего, что он когда-либо видел. Свет переливчато мерцал, отражаясь от причудливо огранённых каменных плит стен и потолка, под ноги лёг ковёр, каждый метр которого, должно быть, стоил дороже Мэдиной жизни, справа и слева за резными деревянными панелями притаились двери. Дроид повёл прямо, и вскоре коридор круто изогнулся, а затем раздулся, обратившись небольшим залом. «Приёмная для посетителей – вот что это», – запоздало осознание. Мэди опасливо осмотрелся, но комната оказалась пуста, даже дроид-администратор за стойкой не двигался.

– Иди. В кабинет, – провожатый подал голос, и Мэди вздрогнул – так гулко тот прозвучал в тишине.

Дверь была одна – высокая, подавляюще монументальная. Мэди сделал один крошечный шажок, второй. Сердце заполошно билось пойманной пичугой о рёбра – прутья своей клетки. Ковёр казался трясиной, цеплял ноги. Мэди всем существом, самой глубинной сутью своей, чувствовал: он бескомпромиссно, всепоглощающе не готов, не сможет встретить того, чьё давящее присутствие уже словно разливалось вокруг. А потом дверь просто исчезла – открылась – и кабинет навалился со всех сторон, оглушая величием. Мэди даже не сразу понял, что из-за массивного стола, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку кресла, на него смотрит человек, а когда понял – ноги подогнулись сами собой, и он опустился на колени, словно каждый день приветствовал так великих лордов.

– Встань. Подойди, – голос низкий, мягкий, но в то же время чрезвычайно властный. Довольный.

Не подчиниться не получилось бы при всём желании – Мэди поднялся, в голове царила пустота, словно ужас, дойдя до конечной точки, оборвался.

Шаг, другой, третий – как на невидимой лебёдке Мэди пересёк кабинет, обогнул стол, повинуясь жесту, рухнул на колени уже у самых обутых в высокие сапоги ног. Лорд Зайрал оказался чрезвычайно крупным мужчиной, мощным настолько, что, наверно, мог бы гнуть металлические прутья руками без всяких невероятных способностей. Немолодым – Мэди дал бы ему на вид пятьдесят – пятьдесят пять лет, но почему-то чувствовалось – ситх старше, чем выглядит.

Чужие – хозяйские – пальцы упёрлись под подбородок – Мэди поднял голову, больше уходя от прикосновения, чем подчиняясь приказу. Лорд, удивительно, настаивать не стал – убрал руку. Лицо у него было даже красивое – тонкие черты, только глаза пугающие – светлые, неестественно яркие. Жёлтые.

– Слушай внимательно, мальчик. Я повторю только один раз. Ты – послушный раб, и, если будешь таким и впредь, то ничего страшного ни с тобой, ни с твоей семьёй не случится. Вернёшься к родным, когда здесь перестанешь быть нужен. Это понятно?

Мэди кивнул, не в силах поверить обрушившемуся счастью: он ещё увидит семью!

– Вслух, – тут Лорд улыбнулся. Не рабу, кажется, а каким-то своим воспоминаниям.

– Да, хозяин, – получилось шёпотом, а последовавшее хмыканье уже явно предназначалось Мэди.

– «Мой лорд» будет достаточно, не перегибай. Встань, разденься.

Пальцы слушались плохо, а щёки загорелись от стыда, но Мэди старался, раздевался поспешно. Если это вернёт ему отца, мать и Кадин – Мэди всё вытерпит, сделает всё, что Лорд захочет. Тот обошёл вокруг, разглядывая, невесомо огладил кончиками пальцев линию позвоночника. Приказал нагнуться, опереться на стол, зашуршал чем-то вне поля зрения.

Следующее прикосновение Мэди удивило: перчатки. Одна рука сжала его ягодицу, пальцы второй – влажные – коснулись сфинктера. Мэди судорожно вздохнул, понимал уже, что надо расслабиться. Однако, Лорд не спешил – растирал мышцы. Потом проник внутрь – сразу двумя пальцами, но очень неглубоко – Мэди вытерпел. Затем чужое тело отодвинулось – новое шуршание – и уже в пределах досягаемости Мэди на стол опустилась странная штуковина, напоминающая формой каплю на тонкой ножке с широким основанием.

– Это расширитель. Не бойся его, он нужен в первую очередь для тебя же, чтобы избежать серьёзных травм. Ты научишься им пользоваться сам, но сегодня тебе ничего делать не придётся, просто дыши и расслабься.

Расширитель скользнул со стола куда-то в сторону голоса Лорда будто бы сам собой. Мэди закусил губу. Штука была здоровая. Нет сомнений, член мужчины, если он пропорционален остальным частям тела, должен быть много больше, но страха перед вторжением постороннего предмета в кишку это понимание не уменьшало.

Лорд снова был у Мэди за спиной, его присутствие ощущалось остро, оглушало опасностью. Твёрдый и влажный предмет упёрся сзади, постепенно усиливая нажим. Мышцы поддались. Мэди терпел, то задерживая дыхание, то, опомнившись, торопливо хватая воздух. Наконец всё закончилось: штука двинулась вперёд, плотно занимая место в теле жертвы. Мэди пискнул, рука огладила его ягодицы.

– Одевайся. Походишь с расширителем час и возвращайся сюда.

Так Мэди вновь оказался в приёмной. Только теперь он не трясся от страха, а сгорал от стыда. Проклятая штука ощущалась при малейшем движении, как с ней можно куда-то пойти, было решительно непонятно. Дроид меж тем предложил проводить до модуля и обратно – пришлось согласиться: приказ «ходить» был предельно ясен, а дорогу, очевидно, следовало запоминать.

Обратный путь растянулся в мучительные полчаса, лоб у Мэди покрылся испариной, лицо и уши горели. В модуль он зашёл умыться, но посмотреть своему отражению в глаза так и не смог. Вопреки решению – единственно верному – во всём подчиняться желаниям хозяина, принять себя в роли живой игрушки не получалось. Хотя, отойдя от первого шока, Мэди вынужден был признать – Лорд обошёлся с ним бережнее, чем мог бы. Совсем уж чудовищем он, очевидно, не был. Лишь бы отправил обратно, сдержал слово. Да и какой смысл человеку настолько могущественному обманывать раба?

Новое путешествие к роскошной приёмной далось проще – Мэди приноровился делать мелкие шаги, останавливался подышать, напрягая и расслабляя сжимающиеся вокруг расширителя мышцы. Внутри, в полости «капли», словно перекатывалось что-то тяжёлое. Мэди и представить не мог, кому вообще в голову пришло изобрести такую штуку. Избавиться от неё хотелось невыносимо.

Так, что мысли путались, и Мэди оказался почти рад вновь опуститься на колени под пронизывающим взглядом Лорда.

Началась его первая смена.

____________________

 ***** Ферро-слизни (ferro-worm) – паразиты, гнездящиеся внутри зданий на Корусканте. Предположим, что они обитают также на других планетах и имеют обыкновение портить кабели


End file.
